1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to fence structures having panels supported by horizontal rails attached to vertical posts and, more particularly, to a fence structure having panels immediately contacting and directly fastened to posts located at each of the corners of the fence structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Conventional wood panel fences are typically constructed by anchoring vertical wooden posts in the ground and fastening two or more horizontal wooden rails from post to post. Wooden panels or planks are then nailed to the horizontal wooden rails to complete the fence structure.
Over a period of time, however, the wooden posts frequently have a tendency to weaken due to weathering, rot and pests. If a gate is incorporated into the fence structure, stress upon the posts to which the gate is mounted causes additional weakening of the posts. Also, the horizontal wooden rails have a tendency to warp and sag over a period of time. Expansion and contraction of the wood also results in loosening of the nails used to attach the wooden panels to the horizontal wooden rails.
To overcome the disadvantages of conventional wooden panel fences, fence structures have been proposed which employ vertical metal posts and horizontal metal rails to support wooden planks. One such fence structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,642 wherein the posts and rails are composed of angle iron and bolted to one another while the wooden planks are attached to the horizontal rails with wire staples.
The fence structure disclosed in the above mentioned patent overcomes most of the disadvantages associated with conventional wood panel fences described above. However, the metal posts and rails are visible on one side of the fence, and this side of the fence has an unattractive appearance, due in part to the use of angle iron for the posts and rails and also due in part to the assorted bolts and staples used to attach the rails to the posts and to attach the wooden panels to the rails. Additionally, such a fence structure requires a significant amount of time for installation.
Another problem associated with the above mentioned fence structures relates to the formation of a gap between the wood panels adjacent the corners of the fence structure over a period of time. In order to maintain privacy of the area enclosed by the fence structure, the wooden panels located at a corner at which two walls of the fence structure intersect one another are typically positioned to initially overlap one another somewhat. However, the wooden panels located adjacent the corner will tend to warp over a period of time. Since these wooden panels are secured only where they contact the horizontal rails, these wooden panels will tend to become bowed outward due to the warpage. Eventually, the wooden panels adjacent the corner will no longer overlap one another resulting in a loss of privacy and a loss of a smooth appearance at the corner of the fence structure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fence structure having rigidly supported wooden panels and having a pleasing appearance on either side of the fence structure.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a fence structure having rigidly supported wooden panels and which can be installed easily and quickly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wood panelled fence structure having specially constructed corners for maintaining a neat appearance and for maintaining privacy of the area enclosed by the fence structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wood panelled fence structure adapted to prevent wooden panels attached to corners of the fence structure from becoming bowed outward due to warpage.